


My Adventures with Team Voltron

by TypicalMadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Galra Keith, Hunk Is Adorable, Keith has anger problems, Keith is black paladin, Langst, M/M, No Sloth, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, brother figure Lance, flash backs, lotor is a dick, matt will be in it, trust me it'll be happy and great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalMadi/pseuds/TypicalMadi
Summary: A girl named Ashley gets teleported into the Voltron universe and helps the team find their missing friend and leader. This is pretty much going to be a bunch of little moments from the moment Shiro went missing leading up to when they find him in season three.(Most of it will be in Ashley's point of view but some might be in different people's perspectives.)





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it's bad. Anyways enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley wakes up in the Black Lion and Keith is his angry self.

_What happened? Where am I?_ I think as I attempt to move my body. My entire being fells fuzzy and numb and I can't seem to move but I feel what I assume is the floor moving around like a plane going through a rough patch of turbulence. Suddenly the floor comes crashing down and I'm jostled around, my stomach seeming to fly out of my body for a few seconds and suddenly it crashes back down into me. With this I realize that I should probably try to get up and assess my surroundings and the situation I am in.

With all the strength I can muster I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a light lavender hue to the room I am in. The next thing I see is a bunch of metal and flashing symbols. _Where the hell am I?_ As I'm trying to get up whatever the room I'm in shifts and I fall again on the floor and bang my head on something. I yelp and my vision goes a little fuzzy and I hear a bunch of clamoring and shouting coming from somewhere. My heart rate increases because I have no idea where I am, who those people are and I feel like I'm going to get a rude awakening from whoever the people that are shouting. I quickly back myself into the closest corner I see, which is next to a bunch of dark cabinets and I quickly try to control my breathing. Whatever room I'm in, the door suddenly bursts open and I see many footsteps come running in.

"SHIRO! SHIRO!" One shouts and comes running across the small room in a red and white suit of armor to the chair in the middle of the room. I hold my breath and hide my face knowing that I'll be less noticeable that way. All the other footsteps come rushing into the same spot and all freeze and all are silent.

"Shiro?" The same guy says again and they all are still silent.

 _Wait Shiro?_ My mind quickly puts puzzle pieces together. _The airplane feeling, the purple hue, the name Shiro... that means the person yelling was.._ I unintentionally gasp aloud and freeze, hearing what is most likely all the people in this room shifting to look over to investigate the sudden noise. _Shit. Shit shit shit shit-_

"Who the hell are you?" I hear the same voice say but this time voice cold as steel and for what I know is directed at me. I suddenly stiffen and slowly bring my head up to look at the people who are in the same room as me. From what I assume, my eyes bugging out of my head. Most likely like a child getting caught in the act of steeling a cookie when their mother told them that they couldn't have one. I look around at the people that are looking at me.

In the back I see an aged man with orange hair and a blue suit. The next one I see is a woman with cocoa colored skin, (no offense I'm trying ok?) with white hair tied up into a bun and the most diverse eyes I've ever seen. Then I see a bigger man with dark skin, a yellow and white suit of armor and almost dark brown hair tied up with a orange headband. Next I see a smaller girl with a same suit but with the color green, wearing glasses and short dirty blond hair. Next to her is another man with a blue suit of armor, brown hair and tan skin. Then there's the guy with the red suit of armor. And I now notice he had black hair and pale skin. My eyes widen even more. _Voltron? But how!?_

"Answer the question. Who. Are. You?" The person almost yells and takes a few steps toward me. I stay still in my spot and for some reason my mouth won't work. The male seeing this then proceeds to walk towards me and as he does this he brings a knife out from his pocket. If I didn't feel panicked earlier I definitely feel panicked now. I gasp and start to press myself against the wall. I try to answer but my voice won't work. My words are stuck in my throat like there's a giant ball of cotton sitting there. _Why won't my voice work?_ Without realizing it I start to breath faster.

"Answer me!" He demands and he presses the knife against the side of my neck and pushes me against the wall with his other hand. He also pushes my knees down to the floor with his foot leaving me completely exposed. I let out a small yelp and tears start to well in my eyes, panic starting to course through my veins.

"Keith maybe you should let go of her she-" one of the others says but gets cut off by the person holding me against the wall.

"Why should I let her go Lance? She's an enemy!" He shouts back at the person who is talking to him. _His voice is so loud._

"She doesn't look like an enemy to me!!" Another person shouts but not as loud. Red tries to talk blue cuts him off.

"Look at her Keith! She was literally pressed up against the wall scared when we came in here and now you have a knife to her throat! You're not helping the matter!! Let go of her" he demands. There's a quick moment of silence and the girl with white hair starts to talk,"I don't think that's a-" blue interrupts her.

"Noooope you're listening to me on this one princess. Sorry" he butts in. As red is letting me go, blue shoves red away. I quickly scrunch back up into a some how smaller ball and quickly stuck my head into my knees giving all I can to block out the world around me. My breathing at this point is starting to go erratic and my knuckles that are holding onto my legs are practically white. Everyone is yelling. My mind is everywhere and I feel myself slowly slipping more into a panic attack than I already was in. _Everything's so loud. Everything's to small. Everyone is too close. I need it to stop. Stop. Stop stop sto-_

I feel a large hand fall on my shoulder and I quickly recoil from the touch. This action makes my head shoot up from my knees and I attempt to push farther into the corner. My vision starts to blur. Everything in the room starts to meld together and I start to panic more because of this. _This isn't good. Not good not good not good-_

"-Hey. If you can hear me can you look at me?" I make out a calm voice saying to me. The voice sounds safe and warm and for some reason gets through to me. I slowly look up at whoever is I front of me. Trying my best to show that I heard them.

"Good job," the person happily says,"What do you need?" The person asks me. _Loud. It's too loud._

I attempt to say the word out loud but it comes out in gasps and wheezes so I quickly slam my hands into my ears hoping the person gets the idea. Suddenly all the noise around me stops. With the noise stopping I remember that there are other people in the room. I look up from the person kneeling in front of me over their shoulder and I see blue and green figures moving which makes me more aware of the situation. Then I see a flash of red and my breath hitches and my vision goes more out of focus.

"Hey look at me ok?" The person says and I direct my eyes to their figure. "What else do you need" Before I could answer my breathing comes out in a fit of coughs and gasps, my lungs in a desperate attempt to get air into them. The person who is trying to help me sees this.

"Ok we're going to get you breathing first ok? Ok follow my count. We're going to breathe in for 5 seconds and breathe out for 5 seconds ok?" I nod.

"Ok breathe in. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. Out 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.." I comply to their institutions. The first few tries didn't seem to work. But eventually I start to get the hang of it and my head feels a little clearer.

"Good job. Ok let's keep doing this." We continue this for who knows how long and my breathing for the most part calms down and I start to relax a bit. I loosen my grip on my legs and lean my back against the wall. The adrenaline leaving my veins and in return giving me the feeling of exhaustion.

"Are you ok now?" They ask me. I look up at them clearly and find their brown eyes that are filled with all I can see is kindness. I silently give him a small nod and I take in the situation. I still see the people behind the man sitting down in front of me. They are completely silent staring at me with concerned eyes. I look back to the person sitting in front of me and notice his yellow armor and an orange band in his hair. Wait. He looks like- "My name is Hunk. What's your name?" Hunk asks me softly.

_Holy shit this isn't real. I'm totally dreaming. Ok don't freak out again._

"A-Ashl-ley" I choke out. Voice still not wanting to work. Hunk notices this and shifts positions now sitting criss cross from me.

"Ashley, that's a nice name." He smiles and takes off the gloves he's wearing and sets them next to him on the floor. "How old are you?"

I try to talk again but my voice gets caught in my throat. _Ok you can do this._  I then take a deep and almost steady breath and try again, pushing past the anxiety that is still slowly leaving my body and I try to swallow the remaining cotton in my throat.

"M f-fifteen." I force out and shakily bring my arms up to rub my wet eyes then, lazily dropping my hands into my lap trying to control the uncontrollable shaking I suddenly realize going throughout my body. Now that I'm out of my state of panic I start to feel really emotional. Like a small child after getting scared by something. I look down unsuccessfully trying to hide that I feel like I'm about to cry.

"Oh, you're shaking like a leaf. Come here" he cries and opens his arms. _Why is he being so nice to me? He doesn't even know me_. If I wasn't choked up earlier I'm definitely choked up now. My eyes are watering and I'm biting my lip trying to hold back tears. I hear a few small voices of protest from the people behind us. I let out a choked sob as I bring my knees down and quickly scooch over to Hunk who gladly envelopes me in a hug. I tuck my head into his chest and he puts his hands on my back and head. Even with all of this armor on he's still a good hugger.

After a few seconds I realize that all the anxiety in my body is gone and I'm left emotionally and physically drained from this whole ordeal. Then I hear a voice from behind Hunk's body and I instantly know who it is by the tone of his voice. "Aww why does Hunk always get the girl?"

 _Lance_.

I laugh and turn into Lance's direction,"B-b cuz h-he's a pure cinnam-mon roll" I state. Suddenly Hunk yelps,"I'm a what!?"

I then gently push away from his chest and smile,not regretting a word I said. _Because it's true._

I look at Lance and his mouth is practically on the floor. I then look over to who I now know is I fact Pidge and she has the look of 'oh my god you're so true' on her face. I may not know what's going to happen to me next, but I do know it will sure be interesting. 


	2. The Fourth Wall Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley talks to everyone and they get to learn more about each other.

It's been a few hours since I randomly woke up in a different reality. Since then, it took the team (Keith and Allura) a lot of convincing by Lance and Hunk to get the rest of the them to trust me. Well kinda trust me I guess because I have handcuffs on my arms. From what they saw it's not like I'm capable of hurting anything but they don't know that I guess. Since then, we've migrated to the dining hall to eat and I'm now practically being interrogated by Allura.

"So from what we have come up with, you're from an alternate reality that we are.... cartoon characters?" Allura more of questions me for the tenth time in the past two minutes. I nod my head confirming the information and concept she seems to not be able to grasp. Over the past hour, I've warmed up a little bit to my situation (somehow) and the people around me but I'm not sure about the others.

After the team all decided that they should all try to clear their heads from the battle the just took place before I suddenly appeared here, (end of season two) which is the reason why we're in the dining hall eating. I also don't need to say who's idea that was but we were now all eating the green space goo. Honestly, it didn't taste very good. The consistency was almost like pudding and it tasted like a of stale bread. _Probably the one thing I'll miss about earth. The food._

"I'm surprised that you're not freaking out. If I was teleported into a different dimension with characters that once were fictional to me I would be dying of fangirling and the concept of intergalactic dimension space travel." Pidge rambled seeming very interested in the subject of quantum physics.

"Yeah! Why aren't you freaking out about how good looking I am in person?" Lance asked quirking his eyebrow and striking a pose. I laughed at how ridiculous he looked and jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Tailor but I don't like people because of their looks." I told him slightly smirking while putting a spoonful of goo in my mouth. Hunk laughed at my response and Lance was shocked over my reaction.  _Ugh. This food will take some getting used to._ Mushing around the goo on my plate. After a few minutes of silence Pidge turned to me and asked,"So what do you know about us? And what can we know about you?"

I set my spoon on my plate and push the barely touched food away from me not able to eat anymore. I think for a moment of what to say about what I know and what I should tell them about me knowing them and about myself.

"Well I know about Voltron. And the garrison. Um. Zarkon? Altea. Arusions. P-" Wait.  _I can't tell them about Prince Lotor. I need to pick things that'll be safe to say._ I think not wanting to ruin whatever the future is going to hold. "Your gender? Wait what are your pronouns? What name do you go by?" I ask curiously not wanting to screw up someone's gender and identity because that is very important. Pidge smiles a little and laughs at me trying to respect her.

"Yeah. That's a mess to be honest. Give me any pronouns you want. I go by Pidge. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. It's honestly a very important thing that people don't always respect. But back on topic yeah I know the bigger things leading up to now. About myself? Uh," I shift a little. Not very comfortable talking about myself and my past but if I want them to trust me I know I should say something. _Ok what isn't suspicious?_

"I like to draw? That's not a question yes I like to draw. Dance. Cook. Learn new things. I would like to learn how to fight if that's possible. Also learn about how to make space food with the food from different planets. I uh, I'm pretty sure I have anxiety because I uh, freak out?, when someone is angry and yells at me or if I'm forced into something that I'm not comfortable in doing. Like peer pressure situations." I list looking around the room and see that all eyes are on me. When I look at Keith he looks away. _Probably because of earlier._

"Jokes. Love them. They make everything better. But they have to be at the right time,"I look up to Lance and he seems to light up at what I just said.

"Yeah that's pretty much it to be honest." I concluded fiddling with the hem of my shirt and biting the inside of my lip, nervous about what they think of me. They all are silent for a few minutes and I start to think that they don't like me. I was about to speak up that they didn't have to let me stay with them but someone started to talk.

"You seem like a very interesting human! Very different from the many paladins and the humans I've experienced. What type of art do you like?" Coran asks, seeming very interested in my apparently very diverse characteristics.

"I like all art but I do traditional art."

"Oh of course! I find all art very interesting and unique as well. I love where they paint with natural resources and make it three dimensional. They're very immersive." He explains twisting his mustache.

I nod and smile up at him. "I've never seen art like that in person but there're very interesting."

"Ok enough of the artsy talk. What are we going to do with Ashley? Is she going to stay with us?" Hunk asks from across the table looking around the table and then to me seeming worried about what's going to happen to me. I tense up. Knowing that this was an inevitable conversation. _I'm not a very strong person and definitely not a good asset to their team they probably want to dump me on the closet planet to them._

"Oh of course she's staying with us!I think you will be a nice member on the ship!" Allura chimes in. My eyes widen in shock. Suddenly realizing that I shouldn't give the benefit of the doubt to these people. Lance, Pidge and Hunks eyes seem to light up like a kid at a candy store from Allura's decision.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to dump me off somewhere? It's ok if you do I won't take it per-"

"How could you think such a thing! You seem like a very nice person. I insist you to stay here with us." Allura tells me, seeming slightly upset that I think so lowly of myself.

"Princess I don't think trusting a random stranger is a very good idea. What if she is undercover for the galra?" Keith stands up looking upset at Allura for making an executive decision for the whole team.

"Keith I do not see anything bad in her. She said she wants to learn how to fight so I think you should teach her." She evilly smirks at Keith knowing that this'll probably piss him off.

"Princess I am not going to-"

"Yes you are it's an order and as the princess I command you to."

He slumps back into his seat and crosses his arms and glares at the floor. He's pouting! I unintentionally let out a giggle at Keith acting like a child and he glares up at me. This causes me to make an attempt to hold in my laugh seeing his full pouting face and I know that training with him will be an interesting time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but it'll be longer soon.


	3. Gaining Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley looses her phone and finds Lance with it. Her and Lance share a bonding moment and they goof around.

_Where's my phone? I've looked everywhere for the damn thing._  It's been a few days with the team and they've warmed up to me. I enter Pidge's lions chamber and find them at their desk soldering a small green chip for some new invention of hers and her lion is lying down in front of her desk observing Pidge and her handy work very closely. Honestly focused Pidge and her lion is the cutest sight I've seen so far on this ship and if you don't agree then fight me. Pidge is facing away from the door and I walk into the room and about three steps in and not even turning around she somehow notices me.

"Hey Ashley what do need?" She casually asks not really focused on a conversation but the task at hand. _How did she even know I was here?_ I'm shocked she even heard me approach her. _Wait the lion's facing me._  I remember. _They probably just told Pidge._ I jump out of my thoughts and refocus on my task at hand.

"Um have you seen my phone anywhere?" I ask as I walk around her desk leaning on the side next to Green.

"Did you look where you left it?" She questions. Scrunching her eyebrows as she tries to focus on a smaller section on her chip.

"Yeah. I always leave it on my nightstand in my room. I went to grab it and it and it wasn't there! Do you think the mice took it?" I look up at Green and she slightly moved her head down to look at me. They don't say anything to me but I can feel her welcoming aura. I smile up at her and silently wave to say hello back.

"They're only interested in Coran belongings."

I laugh. _Figures_. Pidge looks up from what she's working on with a look of curiosity.

"You know Lance likes to borrow people's belongings right?" She asks while adjusting her glasses.

"And most of the time he either keeps them or gives them back broken." She finishes and picks up the chip she was working on and puts it into a small machine that looks like a homemade drone.  Well shit. I start to head towards the door at a faster and more urgent speed than I entered in.

"Well let's hope this one isn't broken then. Thanks Pidge I owe ya!!" I shout over my shoulder already out the door and rushing down the hall.

*

I march down the halls of the castle with a mission. To find Lance. But knowing Lance he could honestly be anywhere.  _If I was Lance where would I be? To be honest who knows. Let's just go check his room first._

I run down the halls that lead to the bedrooms and come up to his. I stop for a moment to catch my breath and then knock on the door. There's no answer so I open the unlocked door to see if he's in there. I poke my head in and the lights are off. Ok he's not here. 

_Maybe the kitchen?_

I go to check in the kitchen and he isn't there either. Only Hunk who's trying to figure out how to make a chocolate space cake. He's not on the training deck either. But Keith's there.  _Not a surprise._

I check almost every room that I think he would be in. I eventually just start to aimlessly walk the halls.   _This is no use. He's probably in some room that nobody goes into._ Then I hear something. I hear somebody humming. _Well that's a start_. I head towards the sound and I come to a door. It's cracked open and I poke my head in and see the person I've been sitting in the middle of the room with his back to the door and he's looking out to the stars.  _The observatory. Of course! Why didn't I think of that?_

I slip in to the room and creep up behind him. He doesn't seem to notice me so I decided that he's going to get a taste of his own medicine. I lean in close to him and pull an ear pod out of one of his ears. I smirk and ask "You come he to rock out?"

He instantly shrieks and jumps away from me startled positioned in a loose battle stance. After he realized it was just me he relaxes and the corners of his mouth pull upward. "Oh my god! You almost scared the pants off of me!"

I laugh hard and sit on the floor next to where he was previously sitting. He comes back over and sits back down in his spot watching me laugh. He then lightly shoves me and whines,"You scare me and steal my jokes, what else are you going to do to me!?"

I laugh harder at his reaction to me copying him and lightly nudge him back. "Well you did do this to Pidge a while back so I was just giving back the favor for her."

There's a few seconds of silence and Lance sighs and yanks the other ear pod from out of his ear and starts to wrap it around the phone. "Well I guess you probably want this back. It's probably the reason why you came here right?"

He hands me the phone and moves to stand up to leave. Not wanting him to leave, I quickly grab his wrist and he freezes. "Hey I'm not let you get off that easy."

He sits sack down and looks at me nervously. I let go of his hand and look down at my phone. I start to fiddle with an ear pod. "Listen. I..."

Knowing I probably don't have the right to talk about this subject I cautiously continue with what I'm about to say. "I know I shouldn't say this but. Be real with me. And you can ask me anything you want ok? Personal or not."

I look up to him looking for an answer and he nods and I look back down again. "Do you talk about how you feel to anyone?"

"Yeah of course I do! Who doe-"

"Besides blue."

He pauses and it's quiet for a minute looking down at his feet, his hands now latching to the hem of his shirt as he plays with it. Knowing that I most likely stepped over a line that I shouldn't of, I continue on what I was saying because I need to get my point across. I need him to know something.

"I know you barley know me. And I'm still not very trusted yet on this ship. But I want to help you. All of you guys. I've noticed some things about you and everyone else in the short time I've been here and don't want you to feel like I felt back on earth. Just. If you need to vent or talk about anything, even if it's like the dumbest thing you can think of or some alien you think is pretty, just come to me ok?"

I look up from the spot I was staring at the floor and over to Lance and I see that he's tearing up a little. My eyes widen and I scooch over and rap my arms around his shoulders in a side hug. We sit like that for a minute and suddenly Lance shifts and he hugs me back putting his head on my shoulder. I smile and set my head on his and we sit like that for a while.

"Thank you."

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?"

We sit there in silence for a moment and he gently moves away and we both are now sitting side by side again in silence. After a few moments he speaks up again.

"I know what we have in common."

I perk up at this and shift to face him.

"What?"

"We both love Beyoncé."

"Woah woah woah. You listen to Beyoncé!?"

He scoffs and turns to face me smiling.

"Well yeah who doesn't she's my queen!! Well Shakira is also queen but you get what I'm saying."

"Well we do have more in common than I thought then."

"Apparently," he pauses for a second and then something flashes on his face and he smirks. "I get to ask you something now"

I sigh and flop on the floor now smiling at the ceiling.

"Fine get it over with what do you wanna ask me?"

"How were you treated back on earth?" I stiffen up, the bright smile I once had on quickly drops off of my face and dully star off into the ceiling. Lance notices this but still waits for an answer. After a few minutes of silence he realizes that that may not be a subject he should be touch at the moment.

"Umm. What do you like to do for fun?"

Lance nudges me and I suddenly snap out of whatever mental trance/block  I was in and I sit back up and think for a moment.

"Umm. I can play the ukulele?"

"You can play the ukulele!?" Lance asks/yells having a shocked expression on his face.

"I saw some space instruments in a storage room a while ago! Maybe they have something that's like the ukulele!" He gets up and starts to run out of the room looking the most excited I've seen him in the past three weeks.

"Hey where are you-"

"Stay here I'll be back in like 5!!"

•

After a few minutes he comes back in the room with a instrument that is almost identical to a ukulele and a funky looking space microphone. He hands me the instrument and I strum it. _It sounds lower than the normal ukulele. And it's a more rounder shape so it might need some tuning to make it sound similar._

 "Ok so it isn't exactly like a ukulele but I figured if you mess with the strings it'll sound ok!"

After twisting the tuners, I find a sound that sounds almost exactly like a ukulele. "Any song requests?"

He perks up at this and he starts to list off songs.

"...there's twenty one pilots songs too. Oh I got one!! Let's do Riptide!!"

_Out of all of these songs that's actually the only one I can actually know the chords to the whole song._

 "Yeah I love that song! Let's do that one!"

So for the next two hours we are playing, singing and dancing to all the songs we can think of. And it's probably the most fun I've ever had. (And what they don't know is that someone *cough cough Pidge cough cough* filmed them And now has blackmail.)


	4. Castle Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides it's a good idea to prank the two shortest people on the ship and the person gets a taste of their own medicine.

"-YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!"

I heard someone shout from outside and there were a series of laughs from a different person and multiple people's footsteps fading away down the hall. I grown and rub my eyes trying to wake myself up. Eventually, I sit up and put my shoes on and grabbed my phone and went outside to see why someone was screaming. I walk down the hall and see that Pidge's door was open to her room. I walk up to her door and knock while peeking into her room. Besides the unmade bed and slight mess on the desk and floor, nobody's in here. So my next stop is the dining hall. When I got there, everyone is in the room and Pidge is facing away from me yelling at Lance, (who was early for once) waving her hands wildly. _What_ _did_ _he_ _do_ _this_ _time?_ I yawn and walk over to my usual spot at the dining table, resting my head in my hands. In the mornings I am not the most talkative person. Lance learned this when he tried talking to me the first morning I came here and the most he got out of me was a shrug and a groan of tiredness before I set my head onto the table. I'm typically a morning person, but for some reason I haven't gotten used to the space time schedule and lack of real sunlight during the day time hours. Hunk broke away from the conversation he was having noticing that I sat in my seat but he wasn't facing me at first.

"Good morning Ashle-" he turned to face me and was cut off with his own laughter. I gave him a questioning look and he turned to Lance laughing.

"Lance you did not- oh my-" he started to scold Lance but his voice bubbled up with laughter again and everyone quickly turned to face me. Everyone else tried holding down a laugh but Lance began to cackle and I turned to Pidge and her angry face broke into suppressed laughter. When I got a real look at Pidge's face I started to laugh as well, failing at my attempt to keep a straight face. On her face was a thin mustache on her upper lip in some kind of black marker and a goatee. Suddenly I realized why they were also laughing at me and it dawned on me that I probably had something on my face too. I grabbed my phone from the table and went to the camera on my phone and what I saw was something. I had a monocle drawn on one eye and a big dot on my upper lip to look like a mole. I started to laugh harder at my own reflection. _Oh he is not gonna get away with this._

~Timeskip~

After breakfast, Pidge came to my door and declared that we were going to get revenge on Lance. So two hours later and a crap ton of planning, programming and setting up, we have successfully made a plan to prank Lance back. Pidge and I came up with the idea to dump water on Lance who will walk through the door in the observatory and then to drop space flour onto him afterwards. Pidge programed a drone for when it senses something walking through the door, it will activate and dump it on him. So now, all we need to do is lure Lance into the room and let the plan take action.

Once everything was set up, we called over the speakers that I had something really cool to show Lance. Allura only allows us to use the speaker for emergencies but getting revenge is an emergency right? As we hear Lance coming down the hall, we realize that he's with someone. _Oh no._ The two people are getting close to the door. _Please have Lance come in first._ As the two people step into the room, they are side by side and the person that Lance brought with him is Hunk. _Oh shit._ The plan takes an unexpected turn and it dumps on both Lance and Hunk getting the two soaking wet.

"Oh my god what-" Lance starts but he gets cut off.

The flour falls next quickly after and not just one, but the two victims are in a big wet mess with flour everywhere. Pidge and I weren't expecting Hunk to come so we're frozen still. Wondering what's going to happen now.

"Oh my god why!? My clothes are ruined! This will take forever to get out of my hair!! This is going to make my face breakout!!!" As Lance continues to rant about his clothes and beauty routine being ruined and Hunk is quiet. Eventually Lance calms down and turns to Hunk, who has an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh it's on."

Next to me, I hear Pidge whisper, "run" but before I can react it's too late. Hunk grabs me and forces me into a hug, now getting wet from Hunks wet shirt and the extra flower rubs off onto me. As I'm fighting to free myself, he tells Lance something. Lance quickly does as instructed and sweeps a bunch of flour in his hands and throws it on my hair and then proceeds to rub it into my hair evilly laughing while shouting incoherent words to my ears.

I screech, laughing and proceeding to try my best to get free. So, I jab my fingers into Hunks side. Hunk reacting to me tasering him yelps and let's go of me. I scramble away from him and turn around to tackle Lance for shampooing my hair with flour. He yelps falling to the floor and I quickly grab a handful of flour and shove it in his hair, messing his hair up even more and getting the flour into his hair so I won't be the only one struggling to get flour out of my hair later.

"REVENGE!!" I declare and he pushes me off of him and starts to tickle me. I squirm, trying to get free but I am unsuccessful. I'm laughing so hard that my face goes red and I start to begging him to stop. He doesn't and I look around for someone or something to help me. I see Pidge at a distance laughing at the sight so I shout to her, "Pidge!," I gasp for hair.

"PlEAse-," I'm cut off by my own laughter trying to push Lance's hands away, "Help!!"

I beg her to help, knowing that if she does, she'll not come out unscathed. She knows that it's a bad idea and shakes her head so I beg once more time trying free myself but failing, too tired to shove Lance off, accepting my fate. She sighs and gives in, accepting the fact that something bad will happen to her. She runs in and clings to Lance from behind grinning as she starts to give Lance a taste of his own medicine.

"Ack!! Pidge what are you-" he gets cut off by his own laughter and tries his best to shove Pidge off, looking like a bull trying to kick off its rider. I quickly squirm away, pushing my body backwards, still quietly laughing while gasping to catch my breath and I run into something. Or someone. I look up and I see Hunk looking down at me.

"Sorry you got caught up in our revenge prank on Lance." I pant. Hunk chuckles and brushes off some flour from his arms onto the floor next to us.

"Honestly, I don't mind. It's kinda fun to mess around like this again." He smiles taking a few small steps back and holding a hand out for me to grab.

"Truce?"

I nod, turning around to grab his hand. He easily pulls me up and we stand side by side watching the scene in front of us take place. Lance got Pidge off of his back and he's now proceeding to hold her legs as he drags Pidge around the room, across the piles of flour and water that was left on the floor. Pidge is screeching and Lance is laughing about how she makes a good floor mop. I laugh at the sight and take it in at the same time, glad that the three of them knew each other and bonded since they were back on earth. Lance eventually drops her and Pidge sits up with a bunch of flour on her face and backside.

"We should probably start to clean up before Allura sees this." I think aloud.

"Not me. You and Pidge." Hunk argues.

"Oh come on please? I'll help you with whatever project that you're doing!!" I bargain knowing that it's a good deal on his end and he shouldn't take this opportunity up.

"Fine." He sighs, knowing that it's a deal of a lifetime. I silently cheer and run to the closet in the room to get the cleaning materials. As I'm walking back over a feeling resides in my stomach and I know that I haven't truly felt this way in a long time. _Happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT* ok before you think I'm shipping Ashley with any of the paladins I'm not. It's just how I see her developing friendships with the other members on the ship.


	5. Treat Yo Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley gets Allura to have a girls night

"Dinner is ready come get it!!" I heard Hunk's voice announce through the speakers. Setting down my pencil, I stand from my desk, leaving my uncompleted drawing on the table. I exit my room and start heading down the hall to the dining room while hearing a series of shouts and footsteps quickly coming from behind me. Smiling, I step to the side and as I do so Keith comes running past me and soon after, Lance zooming down the hall after him.

"KEITH YOU CHEATED!!" Lance shouts as Keith runs through the dining room doors. Lance runs after him and the door slams shut behind him. I laugh at their competitiveness and walk to the door after them. I open the door and see that everyone is at the table quietly eating their food goo. After I get my own bowl of goo and sit down in my usual spot, I notice the spot next to Coran is empty. Looking around the table and realizing that someone is missing.

"Hey Coran, where's Allura?" I ask and looking around at everyone to see if they are phased by her absence. "Oh the princess is working on sorting through the distress signals from all the galaxies that are now inactive." Coran answers. I nod stating to eat my food while taking a mental note to ask Allura sometime tomorrow if she needs any help.

(Morning)

"Ladies and gentlemen breakfast is ready!!" Coran announces over the speakers and I roll out of bed and go straight to the dining room in the clothes I wore yesterday. (Because I'm a lazy potato) As I get to the dining room Lance and Keith come speed walking to the door again but this time they're bickering about something. _Do they ever stop arguing or competing?_  

Lance opens the door and lets Keith walk in and he sees me walking up to the door behind them.

"Good morning Ashley!! Nice hair by the way." He greets me and I mumble a thanks to him, drowsily walking past him. He laughs at my response knowing that he's not going to get a lot out of me in the early morning hours.

"I'll get you some food too k?" He tells me and I nod walking over to my seat and plopping down into it. Everyone says their good mornings to each other and sits in their seats starting to eat as well. Lance hands me a bowl of goo and I mumble another quiet thanks and he smiles at me then goes to sit down in his usual spot. After a few minutes of eating, I remember that I wanted to ask Allura if she needed any help. I look up to her typical seat and see that she isn't there again.

"Coran, why isn't Allura here?" I quietly mumble and he seems to hear me, looking over in my direction looking happy that I'm talking this morning.

"I'm afraid she's still working." He answered with a worried expression.

I worry for her.

_If she's not here at lunch or dinner I'll go check on her then._

(Dinner)

She skipped lunch and when I entered for dinner she still wasn't there. Everyone but Allura was sitting at the table talking to each other, eating, but they weren't really worried over Allura. My appetite was lost, worried that Allura wasn't taking proper care of herself. Sighing worriedly, I stood up, ignoring everyone's questioning looks as I went to the kitchen to get another separate bowl of food. After that, I went back to grab my own bowl and headed to the exit.

"I'm going to the observatory. Yell if you need me."

When I got to the observatory, the door was cracked open. I pushed it open with my shoulder and walked in and saw Allura standing in the center of the room silently going through planets. I walked further into the room and she didn't seem to notice me. So I go with it. I swing around to the front of the control panel and put on one of the smiles that I've noticed Hunk use when he tries to persuade the princess into letting us have lunch break early.

"Hey Allura!" I smile up at her. She gives a quiet mumble and continues to work on whatever she's doing. _Oh ok. I see how  it is. I'll do it someone else's way then._

"Sooooo, how's our beautiful princess doing these days?~" I smirk and lean onto the control panel, making sure I sound extra flirty. I eternally cringe at myself but I don't back down from it. This gets her attention and she looks a little surprised at my approach.

"What do need from me Ashley?" She looks down at me, breaking away from her work. _Huh. New life skill achieved. Ok serious time._

I set the goo on a place where she isn't working but making sure she knows it's there and I walked around to the side of the panel and stood tall with a purpose.

 "What I need, is for you to take a break." I declared, getting straight to the point. I didn't want her to find it offensive, but being Allura, she took this a little personally.

"Excuse me?" She turned to face me and she looked a little mad.

"You heard me. You need to take care of yourself. At least eat." I reasoned with her, motioning to the bowl of goo, trying to at least get her to eat something.

"I don't need to listen to you." She scoffed and turned back around, trying to get back to her work. I frowned shifting forward to lean against her work area.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me but when was the last time you ate?," I looked up at her, wanting to get my point across to her.

"Or drank something, or bathed even?" I questioned her, she took a minute to think back and knew that it had been at least a few quintants. (Days) She looked away, folding her arms against her chest in silent defeat. I smiled, an idea coming into my head. "Ok let's have a girls night."

She turned to me and looked down at me with a curious look. "A what?"

"A girls night! We eat yummy food, we take a bath and put those bath fizz thingys in, do each other's hair, paint nails, etc.." I went on. She looked at me with an unsure look, glancing back up at her work then back over to me, tempted by my suggestion.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. When was the last time you treated yourself to anything?" I asked, knowing for me it was quite a long time since I have done anything like this. She slumped her shoulders a little and sighed, having a hint of a smile on her face.

"Fine. Let's have this, girls night together."

My face broke out in a huge smile.  "Ok! Let's uh.."

I turn to head to the door but I quickly turn back around and grab her plate of goo and hand it to her.

"Eat this and I'll set the stuff up!!" I turn back around and quickly rush to the door. I turn around and pause at the door.

"Meet me in your room?" I ask her. She nods as she scoops up some of the food and eats it. I run out of the observatory and down the halls, on a mission to throw together a little something for the two of us.

I ended up stealing the last of Hunks cookies, making sure to leave a sorry note on the plate. Surely he'll understand. I got Lance to make face masks out of organic space food. He asked if he could join but I promised him that he could next time since I told Allura it was just going to be the two of us. He understood, knowing that if this goes good then he'll definitely join in on the next one and make it better than a last one. Honestly, he probably will. He seems to always have this magic touch for this type of stuff. Then, I went to Pidge and asked if I could borrow her spare laptop for one night, since she told me recently that she had a bunch of movies from earth downloaded onto it. She agreed after I bargained with her that I would do her turn of the dishes next time she was assigned to wash them. This is coming together nicely. After I collected the final things from around the castle, I rushed to Allura's room, knowing that I took about an hour to get it all the stuff for this.

When I got to her room her door was cracked open and I nudged it open with full arms.When I entered Allura was there patiently waiting and when I walked in her face seemed to light up.

"Hey Allura! Sorry I took so long I had to grab some stuff." I walked over to her bed and I dropped all the things onto the bed, making sure to be extra careful with the food. When I set all the things down onto the foot of her bed she seemed shocked at all the things I brought. She got up and came to the end of the bed.

"We need all of this stuff to have a girls night?"

"Well no but it's fun to pamper yourself with it." She picked up a bottle of green nail polish that I found in some closet that held a bunch of toilet tree things in and gave me the 'seriously?' look.

"Hey!," I took it from her and started to lay out the other colors with it, "We could paint flowers on our nails if we wanted!"

She picked up a bag of tiny rubber bands that I found in the closet as well. "And that is for our hair."

She gave me the I know look and picked up the bath fizz things. "The bath fizz! We should probably start running water for the bath! I'll get it started for you!"

I skipped over to the bathroom and I saw how huge the tub was and stopped in my tracks. "Woah."

I admired her huge bath that was the size of a large hot tub. She smiled as she walked in behind me. "You have a ginormous bath!!" I exclaimed, turning around to face her.

She laughed at my response. "Yeah. That's what Lance is telling me."

She starts the water. "You know it can fit the two of us?"

"I.. uh, you're ok with that?" I stuttered, knowing that she was hinting that we could share a bath.

She laughed at my response,"Well yeah! We're both girls right? Plus I have some bubble bath. We could put some in and the bubbles will cover us up too."

I smiled and agreed with her. She seemed happy about it as she went to get her bubble bath soap.

Later while we were taking our fizzy bubble bath, the mice showed up and started to play with the bubbles, which turned into a game of charades. The blue mouse had a bubble out fit on and was doing a bunch of gestures. I gave up guessing on this one, not entirely sure on what they were. But Allura was rapid firing them names and suggestions off.

"Oh I know Mr. Goba!!" The mouse jumped up and down, confirming that she guessed it right. Allura cheered, clapping and laughing at their impression of this Mr. Goba.

"Mr. Goba?" I looked over to her, wondering who this person was.

"Yeah! He's this child's tale where on this one night every year, he goes to everyone's houses and gives them presents!"

"Oh like Santa! He's similar to him too! There's also movies about it, people go door to door singing Christmas songs, you bake cookies..." I trailed off, remembering when I used to celebrate Christmas with my mom.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Allura noticed her mood shift.

"Yeah." I nodded, forgetting that the mouse Platt was sitting on my head and he flew off of my head and into the water.

"OH NO!!" The two of us and the mice cried out. I quickly started to push the mounds of suds away from my body.

"Can he swim!?"

"I don't know!" Allura panicked and started to search the bath too. After a few panicked seconds, we found Platt in the water and I quickly pulled him out and started to wash the bubbles off of him. He was panting and shaking a little, clinging onto my arm.

"Platt in so sorry!!!" I cried, gently pressing him against my cheek as an act of apology. Allura saw how Platt was shaking and she reached out of the tub and grabbed the dry wash cloth. I handed him over to her and she started to dry him, gently rubbing him in between the fabric.

"He says it's ok." Platt squeaks something to Allura. She laughs and looks up to me.

"He also says he'll forgive you if he gets a pice of the cookies you brought."

I laugh and look over to Platt who was looking up at me. "Sure. I can make that work."

After we finished our bath, we put on the face masks, courtesy to Lance, and got into some pjs. Then we decided that we could skip doing each other's hair and we could do something simple for our nails. So with the nail polish we had, Allura painted hers pink and I painted one hand green and one hand blue. Allura thought it was silly but I liked it. After that we washed off the face masks. Allura noticed Pidge's laptop resting on her bed and went over to pick up Pidge's laptop, turning to me.

"Why did you get Pidge's laptop?" She asked.

"She told me she downloaded some movies on it that are from earth. If you want to watch some." I walked over and she handed it to me. I set it on her bed and jumped up onto it sitting cris-cross.

"Ok let's see what she has." I open the lid and input the password Pidge told me and I'm assuming she has one because Lance would monopolize it if he knew the password. I pull up the movie icon and the movies pop up on the screen.

"Tell me when one sounds good to you." I tell Allura. She nods and sits into the bed, waiting to hear the titles of the movies.

"Hunger Games. Divergent. Allegiant. The Fault in Our Stars. A bunch of documentaries? Ok definitely no." I scroll through a bunch more horror or violent movies. _Does she have any innocent movies?_

"Oh here's one! Cinderella!" _Ok old, not violent, this is good!_

Allura shifted closer seeming interested. "What's it about?" She asked.

"Well, it's about a girl who is forced to work all day for her mean stepmother and two stepsisters. And there's this ball that she wants to go to and there's a fairy god mother-"

"A fairy god mother!? Like in fairytales?"

"Yeah! Just like in fairytales."

"Let's watch that one." I set the movie up and grabbed the food off of a dresser we set them on earlier and came back.

The mice were still around so took a cookie from the plate and broke off some pieces for them. Making sure Platt got the biggest piece. Allura seemed to really like the movie. But half way through I started to get tired, I slowly started to sink down into the bed, with the mice in my lap watching as well. I don't know if Allura noticed but she didn't mention anything. I soon dozed off, my eyes fluttering shut. I was happy that my mission to get Allura to relax worked out pretty well.

**(Pov Allura)**

We were almost done with the movie and I turned to Ashley to say something but stopped, noticing that she fell asleep. Her hair was now dry and it was a little messy now. _She looks so peaceful._

I didn't want to watch the movie without her but she told me that she watched it a million times as a kid so I figured that she would be ok if I finished it.

After the movie ended, I was going to get up to set the laptop on my dresser and to turn the lights off but someone came opening my bedroom door, not noticing the sleeping girl next to me.

"Princess it's getting late. Do you want me to-" I cut Coran off with a shushing sound and gesturing to the person next to me.

He now noticed the sleeping girl next to me and quietly walked into the room and went to take the laptop from me. I let him and he went to set it on the dresser, turning some lights off on the way.

"She was worried about you you know? You weren't coming to eat and she just got up and left earlier." He told me. I looked over to her sleeping figure. _She was worried about me?_

"She cares about us. All of us. I wouldn't take her for granted." I nodded, agreeing with Coran.

I reached down and gently brushed a pice of hair out of her face. "She's like a little sister."

Coran smiled and gently patted Allura's shoulder. "Sleep well."

He then took his leave and closed the door behind him. She then realized how tired she was and turned the nightstand light off then laid down next to Ashley and fell asleep. _Sleep well._


	6. Coran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran and Ashley bond a little while cleaning the castle

I've been living on the castle for about a week now and they seemed to not want to assign me to do anything. So I decided that I'm going to ask Coran if he needs any help. Yeah I know, it's a terrible idea to ask for work to do but I feel bad that I haven't done anything and that they are so busy and I'm just laying around doing nothing productive. I go looking for Coran and conveniently he was in the first place I checked

"Hey Coran!"

"Why hello Ashley, how have you been?" He looked up from whatever he was working on and smiled at me. He is very polite I observe. 

"I've been good. And yourself?"

"I've been good too," He dropped whatever he was doing and turned around to face me "So, what do you need help with?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted some help" I sheepishly asked, hoping that he would accept my offer to help. While I'm still technically new to how everyone acts on the ship, I did discover through some of Coran's little quirks and that Coran is a very independent person. 

"I appreciate your offer but I have everything under control. I'm fine, go enjoy yourself." He admitted and turned back to his work, which was cleaning the pods. 

"But what if I want to help you?" 

He paused and contemplated if he wanted me to help him. 

"Well I suppose you could help if you really wanted to." He said hesitantly but this time he accepted my help. 

I silently cheered to myself and walked over next to Coran. He then showed me how he usually cleans a healing pod and he gave me one of extra rags to clean one of the the pods and I got to work on cleaning one. It was quiet for a few minutes; besides Coran happily humming to himself. Hearing Coran humming a tune that must've been from an Altean song made me wonder what his backstory was. No one asks him about his home or his hobbies or even what he likes to do besides keeping the castle clean and running! 

"Hey Coran?," I paused waiting for his response and he quickly gave me a sign that he was listening by quieting his humming to a quiet murmur. 

"What are your passions?" I question. He doesn't hesitate, instantly responding with, "Well I like to maintain the castle and clean the li-" 

I cut him off, not meaning to but it just happened. "No like outside of the castle and Voltron. What does Coran like to do? Like, what is your favorite color? Favorite food? The strangest food you think Hunk has made? Stuff like that."

This time it took a few seconds for him to respond; he was thinking over his answer. "Well, I like the color blue quite a bit. My new favorite dish is something called.. spaghetti? Which I think is the weirdest food Hunk has made so far besides a thing he called a pizza? Lance loves it though so it must be an interesting food. Everything is so different from what Alteans used to eat. Earth definitely has a strange palette compared to Alteans."

I nod, remembering the other day Coran made one of his specialty dishes. Let's just say that everyone tried their best to eat it even though it smelled like spoiled milk and tasted like brussel-sprouts. Hunk ended up secretly making some snacks for the team after Coran finished and excused himself from the table. 

"What about you? I would like to know what you like to do with your day." Coran asked back, wanting to continue the conversation. You would think this was easy for someone to say but Ashley didn't really know what she typically did throughout the day since it was always different. 

"I don't really know how to answer that really," she sheepishly said, now really focused on a particular smudge on the pod. "I'm kinda all over the place? I've hung out with Hunk and Pidge in the hangers while they're building stuff and coding who knows what. Lance and I have done a bunch of crazy stuff that you probably wouldn't enjoy hearing," she smiles thinking of the crazy things Lance has lured her into doing. "I've been doing the dishes for Hunk and I like to help him bake sometimes? Allura and I have hung out a little bit. I've been trying to get her to relax a little since she's really stressed a lot of the times." She glances over to Coran. 

"I've noticed that. Allura seems a less tense since you came here and I appreciate you helping unwind her. You guys had a 'girls night' correct?"

After helping Coran for hours and not even noticing the time passing by because of all the great stories he tells, I decided that I Coran is one of the nicest people I have ever met.


End file.
